


Wisdom Teeth

by Storyteller_119



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Markiplier Amyplier Love Embarassement, Other, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_119/pseuds/Storyteller_119
Summary: Ok so I just saw Marks wisdom teeth video and thought it was adorable! I had to make a fic about it. This in no way insults him or anyone he associates with. I love him and appreciate what he does! :)





	Wisdom Teeth

Mark sighed as he posted his video for his wisdom teeth. He put his hands in his face groaning and his reaction to getting his teeth out. Amy came in swirling some tea and leaning at the door with a cute smile.

“How you feeling babe?”

Mark turned around in his chair;

“Good but regretting putting this video up... I’m so embarrassed. Look how stupid I was!” 

He flopped on his desk as Amy giggles. She walked over and started to rub his back.

“Babe don’t worry about it, I was the exact same way getting mine out, everyone is at some degree! Besides, you were so sweet and adorable like... like a little puppy!”

Mark groaned only feeling worse at that statement. He didn’t mean to be such a whiny little ugh, he couldn’t even think or want to know how badly he was. Amy rubbed his back on last time and slowly left the room.

“Again babe don’t worry... the fans love you and send their love always! Now... I’m gonna go make some more mashed potatoes you stay put!”

Mark nodded and grumbled in agreement. He walked over to the bed and layed down with a thud. He started to slowly close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Minutes later he heard a giggle, but it sounded so weird... so dark...  
He looked up to see his ego in his black suit and red tie, one foot on the bed with a smirk that could cut into someone like butter.

“Well well well... good morning sunshine, how’s your little mouth doing?” 

Mark groaned and slammed into a pillow, what was HE doing here...”

“Dark my mouth really hurts and the last thing I need is you bugging me.”

Dark pouted with a tut as he scooted closer to the YouTuber.

“Oh I won’t be long just wanted to see how you were doing and tell you how I got to watch your little fan vlog about your wisdom teeth.

Mark turned bright red as he knew Dark would never let him live this down...

“Dark please...” 

“No no Mark I really wanted to discuss this adorable little video...”

Dark pushes play on his phone of Mark crying all bandaged and puffy. Mark now a deep dark shade of red hid in his pillow as the video continued.

Dark paused the video with his pale finger and leaned over the poor swollen boy.

“Aww, what’s the matter Markimoo? Don’t like seeing yourself cry and cry like a little baby?”

Mark was now flustered and yanked up from his pillow.

“Hey I was loopy from the dentist you can’t just call me out like that!”

“I just appreciate everyone and I love all of you and wah wah wah!” 

Mark chucked the pillow at Dark in rage.

“I get it I was crying! I was only crying from the pain and the fact I was just high on medication.”

He huffed folding his arms.

“Whatever you say Markimoo. Guess you can’t handle a wittle bit of pain. Does baby Mark need a baba to chew on for the pain? Or have Amy come rock you to bed so the baby stops crying? ”

He pinched his cheeks as Mark smacked his hand. Dark disappeared into the shadows. Mark slammed on the bed once more and sighed.

“Thank God he’s gone!”

“Maaark! Potatoes are ready!”


End file.
